Estrela
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: Um pouco de como ficou a vida da Rachel depois de ter terminado com o Finn.


Estrela

Pude sentir os olhares dos outros enquanto ia me sentar na cadeira no canto mais distante da sala. Desde que tinha terminado com o Finn, tinha dispensado todos os solos que o Glee Club oferecia. Não tinha mais vontade de cantar solos. Na verdade, eu só permanecia no clube porque sabia que eles precisavam de certo número de integrantes para as Regionais. Já tínhamos perdido o Kurt e não podíamos nos dar ao luxo de perder mais ninguém.

Vi enquanto o Sam passava o braço pela cintura da Quinn. Eles eram tão absurdamente fofos juntos! Mike e Tina trocaram um beijo rápido. Com certeza eles estavam apaixonados. Sempre achei que o casal Artina fosse durar, mas tenho que admitir que acho muito mais fofo ver o Artie com a Brittany e a Tina com o Mike. O clube agora era formado basicamente por casais. Com a exceção de mim, daquela menina nova que substituiu o Kurt, Mercedes e o Finn. Afinal, todos nós sabíamos que o Puck e a Santana tinham um rolo.

_Bem, crianças, temos que começar a pensar no nosso número para as Regionais. O Vocal Adrenalina continua firme e forte. Não se esqueçam de que eles ganharam de nós no ano passado! Então... Alguma ideia? _ O sr. Schue perguntou.

Ah, eu tinha ideias. Eu sempre tinha ideias. O problema é que ultimamente não me dava ao trabalho de pensar muito. Não valia a pena.

_Rachel? Alguma ideia?

Olhei para ele como se fosse um alienígena.

_Hm... Nenhuma, sr. Schue. _ Respondi num tom monótono.

Agora ele que me olhou como se eu fosse de outro mundo.

_Como assim você não tem ideias? Você é a Rachel Berry! Você _sempre_ tem ideias! _ Mercedes me olhava como se eu fosse uma impostora.

_Eu apenas não tenho ideias dessa vez, ok? _ Respondi num tom irritado.

Realmente não estava afim de discutir.

Agora todos me olhavam estranho. _Ótimo! _Pro inferno com esses olhares estranhos. Sabia que ninguém ali realmente se importava comigo. Kurt se importava. Pelo menos um pouco. Talvez a Mercedes também. Os outros só queriam saber se teriam meu talento na competição.

Apoiei a cabeça na parede atrás de mim e permaneci calada pelo resto do ensaio. No final foi decidido que Finn e Santana fariam um dueto de Need You Now e depois todos nós cantaríamos uma música que ainda não estava decidida. Ao som do sinal, peguei minha bolsa e me dirigi lentamente até a porta, até sentir uma mão segurar meu pulso. Era o sr. Schue.

_Rachel, tem certeza de que você está bem? Eu nunca vi você recusar tantos solos assim!

_Eu vou ficar bem. Apenas preciso de um tempo para me acostumar com a ideia. _ Respondi com um sorriso torto.

_A ideia? _ Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

_A ideia de que, desta vez, eu realmente o perdi. Como todos os outros que algum dia estiveram comigo. Sabe, o Puck, o Jesse... Só que desta vez é bem pior porque eu amo o Finn. E quem fez a burrada fui eu, é claro. Eu vou melhorar. _ Falei sem muita certeza.

Saí da sala e fui lentamente até meu armário. Mais uma vez uma mão segurou meu pulso. Virei a cabeça já pensando em mandar essa pessoa ir se catar, mas, ao ver quem era, travei.

_Você pode me encontrar amanhã na hora do almoço? _ Finn me perguntou.

Assenti imediatamente. Ele queria me ver. Queria falar comigo. Ela tinha _marcado uma hora_ pra falar comigo. Meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca de tão rápido que batia. Era o momento mais feliz da semana, com certeza.

Passei o resto do dia com o pensamento de que talvez nossa relação ainda tivesse futuro. Que talvez ele tivesse visto que me amava e que podia me perdoar.

Desviei dos olhares desaprovadores que os professores me deram no dia seguinte. Eu ia voltar com o Finn! Praticamente saí correndo pro refeitório quando o sinal tocou. Procurei-o por todo lugar. Ele estava num canto perto da porta.

_Oi. _ Falei timidamente ao me aproximar.

_Hey, Rachel. Eu queria conversar com você. _ Meu coração pulou ao ouvir isso.

_Pode falar.

_Eu queria ter certeza de que você não está recusando os solos dos Glee Club pelo fato de nós termos terminado.

Meu estômago afundou. Ele só queria saber o motivo de eu recusar solos. Ele não ligava. Meus olhos começaram a arder. Com certeza meu rosto era de pura decepção. A minha vontade era mandar aquele desgraçado pra um lugar _bem_ bonito. Pude sentir as lágrimas começando a descer enquanto corria para o banheiro feminino. Entrei na primeira cabine que vi e tranquei a porta. Explodi ali mesmo. As lágrimas, antes controladas, agora desciam livre e descontroladamente pelo meu rosto. Tentei abafar os soluços que, infelizmente, estavam histéricos.

Ele não ligava. Exatamente como o Jessé. Apenas queria meu talento e minha voz. Naquela hora tive certeza de que meu coração não iria agüentar ser quebrado de novo. Exatamente do mesmo jeito. Eu ia embora. Ia fazer igual ao Kurt e pedir transferência para algum lugar onde as pessoas reconheçam meu talento e olhem para a pessoa por trás dele. Depois das Regionais esse inferno ia acabar.

Ouvi o sinal bater e alguns passos entrando no banheiro.

_Certo, Drama Queen. Eu sei que você está aí. _ Santana falou.

Abri lentamente a porta da cabine e saí de lá.

_Certo, eu vou ser bem rápida porque tenho o ensaio da Cheerios daqui a pouco. Eu sei que você tá nessa fossa por causa do Finn. Sei também que você acha que eu e ele temos um lance. Bem, para comprovar que ele não tinha te dado o pé na bunda por minha causa, o chamei pra sair. Ele recusou e disse que, apesar de nós cantarmos um dueto romântico, ele ainda estava apaixonado por você. Espero que isso te ajude. _ Ela disse e saiu do banheiro.

Fiquei ali com a maior cara de boba por um tempo. Se aquele idiota ainda gostava de mim, por que agia como quem não dava a mínima? Ele queria destruir meu coração? Olhei-me no espelho. Eu estava péssima. As aulas do dia tinham acabado e provavelmente todos já tinham ido para casa. Pude ouvir um trovão lá fora.

Caminhei para a porta do colégio e parei. Parecia que o céu tava desabando tamanha a força da chuva. Protegi meu celular e meu iPod na bolsa e sai debaixo da marquise da escola.

Fui encharcada em menos de um minuto. Levantei o rosto e deixei os pingos grossos escorrerem. Fui até mais ou menos o meio do estacionamento (onde eu tinha levado uma ovada do pessoal do Vocal Adrenalina e voltei a chorar).

Os pingos de chuva se misturavam com as lágrima enquanto eu pensava que com certeza ia ficar gripada. Não me importava. Se eu venci minha primeira competição de dança com três meses, conseguiria dançar fácil nas Regionais. Comecei a cantar All By Myself bem alto no estacionamento vazio.

_Rachel? _ Alguém me interrompeu no refrão.

Abri os olhos que estavam fechados por causa da chuva e vi alguém de guarda-chuva. Tive que piscar umas cinco vezes até conseguir distinguir quem era.

_O que você está aí fazendo nessa chuva? _ Finn me perguntou.

_Como se você ligasse! _ Respondi magoada.

_Claro que eu ligo! Apesar do que aconteceu entre nós, aquele negócio do Puck, eu ainda te amo!

_Então por que age como quem não dá a mínima? Deve ser pelo simples prazer de me ver sofrer. _ Falei e comecei a caminhar pra longe dali.

Ele segurou delicadamente meu pulso gelado.

_Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse ficar assim, Rach. Achei que se agisse indiferente meus sentimenos iam mudar. Eu te perdôo, ok?

Meus olhos brilharam. Ele tinha me perdoado! Ele me amava e tinha me perdoado. Pulei no pescoço do Finn e tasquei nele um beijo daqueles de cinema. Com Finn Hudson ao meu lado, a estrelinha de Rachel Berry ainda podia brilhar.

_XXX_

_Primeira fic de Glee! É um milagre! Desculpa se o Finn ficou meio OOC e a Rachel meio dramática demais, mas sabe como é, pra mim ela é uma super Drama Queen._

_Essa ideia surgiu depois do toco definitivo do Finn na Rach depois de Last Christmas._

_Quem lê minhas fics de Harry Potter sabe que eu AODORO receber reviews e faço uma dancinha feliz a cada uma que recebo. Entãp, pelas calças de Merlin, se vc tem alguma opinião formada sobre essa fic, deixe uma review!_

_Se vc ama HP e Glee e é fã dos casais finchel e romione, diga que existe. Você pode ser meu irmão gêmeo perdido... ( -nnnn)_

_Bjs ansiosos para o Super Bowl,_

_GleekGranger_


End file.
